Combat
by TopSecretKeepOut
Summary: Help us, sir! A chimera is on the loose again!


A frequent occurence: a chimera got loose in the labs again. The Pigmasks would hide, leaving the Commander to go catch it and tame it. It was easy an easy task for the most powerful member of the army, and he always caught and subdued the chimera without incident. It was scrapped soon after, no need to risk another escape, especially if the chimera was dangerous and made for combat.

This chimera was a different one.

This chimera was engineered for combat, but there was a new approach taken with this one. Rather than being a huge conglomerate of teeth and claws, it was small and round, easy to miss, and made to move quickly. It came with many tentacles, hidden away inside its body, which resembled an octopus. Two small tentacles poked out the bottom, for movement.

It had escaped from the jar it was held in after it was completed, making it even more dangerous. The Pigmasks evacuated quickly, the Commander noticed. They always did. The only one he saw was the last one to leave, fleeing hurriedly and only barely stopping to inform the Commander that their greatest invention had gotten loose and was somewhere in the lab. The Commander's head lowered, and he brushed past the Pigmask, long gone by the time the Commander entered the lab.

He spent a while searching, alert all the while. He wasn't sure what the chimera looked like, not being one to oversee the creation of chimeras in the lab. He'd have to hope it would make a careless error while sneaking up on him.

He heard a rustling sound behind him and quickly turned to face the enemy, beam sword ready.

Nothing.

He turned back around to continue searching when a tentacle struck him hard in the back, pushing him to the floor and knocking his beam sword out of his hand. Before he could turn around, another tentacle wrapped around the middle of his thigh and squeezed. The tentacle on his back extended and wrapped around his chest, holding firm. Soon, more tentacles came, one on his other thigh, one around his wrist, coiling up his arm, and finally one prodded around his ass.

The Commander's eyes went wide in fear. The color drained from his face and he began to struggle wildly. He thrashed and flailed, to no avail. The tentacles tightened and held him firmly in place, subduing him. His head lowered. He accepted defeat.

The tentacle wrapped around his right thigh began to pulsate and move ever so slightly, rustling the fabric of his pants. The one around his chest did the same, and the Commander yelped, unused to such sensations. The tentacle around his chest tightened slightly, and he took a deep breath. The tentacle that was previously poking around his waistband moved to fondle his crotch, tracing little circles there. The Commander squeezed his eyes shut and gasped shakily.

The tentacle wormed its way inside his pants, now skirting around the waistband of his underwear, pressing against his rear, feeling up and down his ass, working in turn with the tentacles on his thighs, brushing up and down his legs. Finally, the three grouped together and forced his pants down, breaking his belt and damaging the zipper. Two tentacles prodded at his entrance through his underwear, the third caressed his hardening shaft. A wet spot formed at the tip of his underwear. The tentacle moved slowly from the base to the tip, over and over, and it drove the Commander wild. His eyes half-lidded, he enjoyed these new sensations. He panted when the tentacle sped up its motions, faster, faster, faster, ahh yes, there! He felt a building pressure, his mind clouded over with pure pleasure, and suddenly it stopped. He gave a strangled cry, fists pounding the ground.

He screamed when a tentacle suddenly forced its way inside his ass, expanding and filling him to the brim. It writhed and curled and the Commander squirmed, both pained and pleasured by this new sensation. Tears streamed down his face. His eyebrows knitted together and his mouth hung slightly open, drawing quick breaths. Finally, the tentacle started to move. He threw his head back and cried out. The tentacle that was stroking him quickly before now wrapped itself around his swelled cock, pulsing and coiling up and down his shaft.

The Commander's eyes rolled to the back of his skull, his mouth hung wide open, breaths coming in shallow gasps, throaty moans and low groans escaping his lips. The feeling of being completely dominated was intoxicating. He reveled in every coil, every pulse of every tentacle, moving, feeling, thrusting, and vibrating on his body. He clenched and unclenched his hands, trying to catch his breath when a tentacle finally hit that spot. He screamed and thrust himself back on the tentacle, needing to have that spot hit again.

When it was hit again, he screamed, mind clouded over with lust. A new tentacle took advantage of his open mouth and shoved itself inside, wriggling around and swelling to fill Claus' mouth and keep him quiet. It forced its way to the back of his throat, choking him. The tentacle pulled out of his mouth and caressed his bottom lip, ever so gently. The Commander's steady breaths soon recovered, and the tentacle opted to keep him quiet by loosely wrapping a part of itself around his neck, still stroking his lower lip all the while.

The tentacle in his ass worked harder now, thrusting faster, pulsing more, writhing more inside him. The Commander hissed when it finally hit that spot inside him again-once, twice, and a third time. Finally, it gave one last surge, right there, that left him seeing stars and howling despite the tentacle around his throat. Pleasure rolled up his spine in waves.

The Commander collapsed to the ground sucking in deep breaths, paying no attention to the sudden large wet stain on the front of his shirt. The tentacles let him go now and the chimera they belonged to approached him, finally appearing in front of him for the first time. How curiously small it is... he thought. Then, a smirk. Small enough for me to carry.

He decided not to destroy this chimera after all.


End file.
